Food
9999999999 Food Guide is produced in the Farms which can be upgraded to unlock a wider variety of plants that will then produce larger stacks of food. Other ways to obtain food include: *Dragon Market *Receiving it as a gift from friends *Receive it via mystery eggs *Being visited by friends' balloons *Completing certain goals *Daily prizes. *Deus Daily Bonus *Buying with gems Also while producing food, you get experience yourself, at the cost of gold.}} Crops :Main article: Farms#Crops Feeding by Level Leveling your dragons will require an increased amount of food, but the number of times you need to feed them to level up is always 4. So the amount of food needed to level up is 4 times the number of food per click. *The new food column is the numbers as they appear now. Up to Level 10 it is the same, but then they increase 30% per level after that. So, instead of growing a dragon from Level 1 to Level 40 costing 198,220 , it now costs 4,204,601 . Trivia *For special occasions such as holidays, the appearance of the food can change. Halloween = Pumpkins, Thanksgiving = Turkey, Christmas = Muffins and for a few days around Valentine's Day (Feb 14th) = Chocolate Hearts, also the foods in the packs gives you double the amount of food, example the one costs 15 gems gives you 10,000 food, when doubled, it gives 20,000. *Food gifts now give 100 food, before it was 1000. *The primary diet of DC dragons is vegetarian. All the foods available from farming are either fruits or flowers. Several dragons do eat insects, and Pure Sea eats fish, but these are provided by their animation or habitats and cannot be raised on farms. Tomato Tree * Tomato Tree was introduced in the game in Deus Magical Island in September 2014. * This tree produces food every hour. * It was re-introduced in Halloween Island 2014 in October 2014. Gallery Free Food.jpg Food.jpg Freefood.jpg Free food.jpg 1380786_621883114535627_1687957757_n.jpg 1471295_630250080365597_67084765_n.jpg Food offer 100.png FoodOffer.jpg FoodandGoldOffer.jpg Double Food.png Halloweenfood.png Freefood.png Food offer.png Deus food.png Bonus Halloween Food.jpg Spinagain.jpg Dragon City Get Free Random Reward New Update.jpg 10382747_728844963839441_5108590712078753261_n.jpg 1380532_619576484766290_533642201_n.jpg 544591_657818510942087_1264317140_n.jpg 389036_394329543957653_1508382944_n.jpg 10245356 721109264613011 7371721209086851541 n.jpg 1505407_725705614153376_5833232482765521550_n.jpg 1499467 657069971016941 1404165024 n.jpg 1908288_717864234937514_2812020148257241416_n.jpg 1947927_702386856485252_1549118756_n.jpg 558717_697212487002689_1955445979_n.jpg Juggggler.png 946718_651446254912646_1031156921_n.png 1459785 639621216095150 561630533 n.jpg Mother's Day.png Peacedragon.png 16ats14.png 1000 Gift.jpg Dragon market food.png New dragon market food.png MARKET.png NDM food.png HH 50 FD.png Take care of your dragons! Icon-New Starter Pack-IOS.gif 10406748 738800009510603 7655981426894305919 n.jpg Desert offer.png IMG 2013.png 10494857 769985846392019 2678309750863286754 n.jpg 10271623 774043772652893 1216478227041247969 n.jpg IMG 1002.jpg Sad Dragon Combo Pack.png 10686949 810008789056391 2269683944032372687 n.png Food 50% or 100% Bouns.png Mystic Tirbe Combo PAck.png Allure Dragon Combo Pack.png Tomato Tree.png Pumpkin_Tree.png SorcererOffer.png Wrestler Recruit Offer.png Necro Combo Pack.png Money Food Pack.png Mystic Blizzard Pack.png 1982015 639768432800419 7766193989726086778 n.jpg Winter Calender 2014 day 3.png 16689 679262728850989 7409782506009112832 n.jpg 10978693 882385368485399 8297038980679781279 n.jpg Double limited food offer.png 11083892 903045873086015 5995514231295279434 n.jpg 15821 903521746371761 7979103069892173945 n.jpg QuestFood.PNG Mystery Dragon Pack Second Reward.png Graduation pack.png Father day pack.png Uncle sam pack.png Spring pack.png Soldier pack.png Motherly pack.png Firefighter pack.jpg Box-pack.png Twin pack.png Sorcerer pack.png Equinox pack.png Celtic pack.png Zodia Pisces pack.png Chinese Pack.png Love combo pack 2015.png Godfather combo pack.png Kryptonite pack 2015.png Frozen wind pack pc.png Clover Dragon Combo PAck.png Mystic War pack pc.png Patriot pack.png Mace pack.png Ocean pack.png Father's mother's day pack.png Motorbike pack.png Car pack.png Category:Content Category:Currency